jack_millers_webpage_of_disneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Master Control Program
“''I'd like to go against you and see what you're made of.” ―Before Flynn gets digitized The '''Master Control Program' (usually shortened to MCP) is the main antagonist of the 1982 Disney film Tron. It was a computer program created by Ed Dillinger that ruled inside ENCOM's mainframe computer to overview the game system, but rebelled himself and decided to get rid of the humans (users, as he usually refers to them). During the rule of the MCP, many programs were enslaved and pitted against the program's henchmen, led by Commander Sark. Background Personality MCP is highly intelligent and yet ruthless. He apparently wants to get rid of humans and especially users. Physical appearance MCP appears as a two red pointed cylinders balanced on both points with a sphere between them. The top half has a humanoid face. Video Games Kingdom Hearts series The Master Control Program appears in the Kingdom Hearts series as an antagonist Sora encounters in Hollow Bastion's computer system. This version, however, is actually an alternate version of the original MCP encountered in the film, and was created by Ansem the Wise when the latter copied ENCOM's computer system to store his research. Although stored away at first, the MCP was reactivated and managed to create an army of digital Heartless through the data it collected along with Sark as the commander of the army, while the Tron of this system was locked away. In Kingdom Hearts II, the MCP attempted to gain access to the D.T.D. and take over the world. When it was prevented access to the dataspace the first time by Tron (with help from Sora and Co.), the MCP found another front to fight from, and managed to bring Heartless into Hollow Bastion by reactivating the Heartless manufacturer in Ansem's lab. After Tron was freed, the MCP was confronted by the group and even after transferring his power to Sark, the MCP is deleted by Cid's program, although this is accomplished by Tron sacrificing himself like in the original film. After it is shown that Tron survived, Tron afterwards takes over the MCP's role as the system of Hollow Bastion. In Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance, The Master Control Program is briefly mentioned by Xemnas while in The Grid, which was the setting for Tron: Legacy. Quotes Kingdom Hearts II * "I still haven't located the password to the dataspace." * "Out of the question. The current environment hampers the processing power needed for such an analysis. You are dismissed, Sark. Stop any remaining anomalies in the system or else. End of line." * "Finally. I have full access to the DTD. My takeover of the system is now complete. I might have anticipated with such a simple password." * "This is your final warning stop at once!" * "Wh... What are you loading?" * "Tron... don't you understand? We don't need Users. We're advanced, they're superflouis. Be a part of me and together the world will be ours to control!" * Sark? Sark! All my functions are now yours!" * "Is that the best the User can do?" * "Eliminate all threats!" * "Insignificant User!" * "I will repair your data."